Birds of a Feather - The Griffon and The Hawke
by Apollo Wings
Summary: Gareth Hawke and Vivian Amell meet up and start talking. Including Fenris, Isabela, Merrill, Aveline, Nathaniel Howe, Zevran and a huge bunch of OC's. Post DA2. It started as a writing exercise and I loved it! Read and Review (including if you don't like it) xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** This started as a one-shot but you never know if people want to see this go further I'll start more? A post DA2 meeting between Gareth Hawke (Warrior with Berserker/Templar spec) who becomes Viscount of Kirkwall and his hero cousin Vivian Amell (Arcane Warrior/Shapeshifter spec) Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. This'll be interesting! (Started as a writing exercise due to writers-block and it became fully formed... and the people made back-stories and an adventure started... oops?) I might have to continue writing... Alternating POVs of Vivian and Gareth.

* * *

**Back-stories and appearances:**

Love life: Vivian Amell was heartbroken when Alistair became king with Anora as his wife because she chose not to kill Loghain. It took a long time but eventually she opened up again as Commander in Amaranthine with Nathaniel Howe (who obviously hated her when they first met) and when Vigils Keep was finally re-built five years after the Mother attacked, they married there in a 'Grey Warden' ceremony, changing her name to Amell-Howe. Commander Stroud asked him to go to the Free Marches shortly after. They obviously keep in touch and he's due to return to Ferelden soon.

Blight: Loghain died when he stuck the final blow to the Archdemon. Sided with Bhelen, didn't kill Zathrian to get to Witherfang, because she couldn't save the circle from Uldred, Kinloch Hold was annulled, re-built after the Blight with Uri Surana as the First Enchanter, this time free from templar influence - more a school than prison. She also let Jowan go, meaning the only way to save Redcliffe was to kill Connor. Vivian upgraded Vigils Keep as much as possible and saved Amaranthine - she did not side with the Architect.

Appearance: Bright (Amell) red hair curly that is perpetually in a messy bun as not to get in the way, stark black tattoos on her face that she'd gotten during the blight when they had to go to Denerim (to hide her appearance - Loghain had posters up of the Grey Wardens for capture). Grey Warden Warrior armour. Adapted staff made by Wade that looks more like a battle-axe.

Love life: Gareth Hawke fell in love with Isabela and waits for her to return frequently from her adventures on the Sirens Call II.

DA2: Bethany died in the deep roads - Gareth couldn't get Anders to leave his clinic and didn't want to leave his sister in Kirkwall - he regrets that when he found out from Anders that there was a Warden outpost close to when Bethany died. When Anders blew up the Chantry Gareth was outraged, the whole Chantry had been a haven for him when Carver, Bethany and his Mother died - the only place he felt a peace other than the Hanged Man. So he sided with Meredith, killed Anders, annulling the circle through tears (and he didn't cry). Killing Orsino was strangely satisfying when he found out he'd helped Quentin in his ghastly research. Killing Meredith even more-so because of what she'd made him do because he had always supported the mages when possible.

Appearance: Cropped short (Carver) Hair and short sideburns - the Amell Red his mother used to call him. Muscular, he wears his Champion Armour ever since it was made for him. No tattoos and he wields the greatsword that Commander Amell-Howe sent him before the destruction of the Chantry.

* * *

**The Commander**

Vivian took a deep breath in. Holy Maker she was worried! She'd never been worried! Facing down the nobles of the landsmeet - the Archdemon... nothing had scared her this badly. Ever. The salty air of the harbour calmed the Warden-Commander greatly and she stood ramrod straight, staring at the approaching city of Kirkwall. Nathaniel had sent a missive about his excursion in the Free Marches deep roads to Amaranthine and told her about the Champion of Kirkwall who had saved his life. Who looked like they could be related.

As thanks for that she'd had Wade make a huge greatsword, enchanted and expensive and had it sent to the warrior as thanks. Gareth Hawke had saved Nathaniel - her Nathaniel. What would she have done if he'd not come back from that mission? Nathaniel was still in Kirkwall so she was meeting up with her husband before visiting the Viscount's Keep... to meet this Gareth Hawke - the Viscount of Kirkwall and her cousin. He was her cousin. Son of her Aunt Leandra and an apostate called Malcolm Hawke. Vivian had done her research, she needed to know who this person was before she could allow herself to think of meeting him.

Was this how Alistair felt those six years ago standing outside of Goldanna's house? Worrying about how he would speak to that shrew? How should she address the man? The plating of her Grey Warden armour had been polished to a high shine and she felt incredibly bolstered by it. Not many of the mages in the order had taken to the teachings of the Arlathan elf she had freed from his phylactery during the Blight and so not many would assume the red-haired woman was actually harbouring magical talent. She looked to be a warrior with a staff that looked suspiciously like an axe strapped to her back and the thick layers of silverite.

"Vivian!" She turned to the familiar voice, her face breaking into a bright smile when she saw Nathaniel at the top of the dockyard steps. Her face then dropped when she noticed his arm in a linen sling.

"What happened?" She breathed, running as fast as her heavy armour would allow and her hands already aglow with the blue healing spell she'd had to she more times than she'd care to count. Really it would have been a good thing if Anders had stayed in the order, or if she could have found a competent Spirit Healer that didn't die during the Joining.

"Don't fuss over me woman!" He scowled, playfully side-stepping from the lumbering footsteps only made by a mage pretending to be a warrior as he'd always said she was. It was affectionate that little nickname, a mage playing warrior.

"I'll fuss over you all I want! What happened!" Grabbing hold of the scruff of the leather tunic of his own Warden attire she ghosted a plated gauntlet down his broken arm, knitting together the muscles and sinews and fusing the bones back into their proper places. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she removed the sling and helped him stretch it out proper.

"Anders happened." Nathaniel's eyes turned dark. "You don't even want to know about it. Honestly love."

"Come - you were here for nine years before you joined the Wardens, lets go to somewhere with decent drinks and you can tell me all you know." She tried to hide the worry in her voice - but Anders? One of her first friends in Kinloch Hold and the third Grey Warden she'd inducted into the order(Loghain and Oghren being the first two)... he wouldn't hurt a fly! Nathaniel however, sensed the unease in his wife and brought her closer to him and nuzzled into her neck for a moment, savouring the smell of elfroot and blood locus mingled with her natural musk.

"I've spent too long away from you dear." He murmured, nipping the juncture at the base of her neck.

"Me too." She breathed, her voice husky. They parted a moment before just standing there for a moment, snuggled into each others arms. "Let's get a strong drink and we'll talk about it."

* * *

**The Viscount**

Gareth sighed, finishing the latest set of paperwork Seneschal Bran had forced on him this morning. He'd stupidly said once to Varric that he wanted to make Kirkwall a better place for everyone - and here he was, the best place possible to do that and he was being forced to sign land agreements and look over accounts. What he wanted to do was as King Alistair had done in Ferelden, place elves in places of nobility so that they had a say in the running of the city, create a new 'templar-free' circle for the mages. The Dalish that had camped in Sundermount were already gone to their new homeland in Ferelden, the Hinterlands near Ostagar. A good example never hurt, he'd have to start soon though or the nobility might get uppity at his change in rulings. He'd have to implement some of the ideas Aveline had passed by him too about the guards.

"My Liege, I have just had a small boy run into the Keep from your _friend_ Varric. Apparently Commander Amell-Howe is in Kirkwall. In that tavern you frequent." Bran didn't stand on knocking before entering his office any more. Gareth's head hit the desk with a soft thud on the wad of vellum.

"Balls. I didn't think she'd get here so quickly." He muttered to the cursive writing and half to his Seneschal. "Get the message back to Varric that I'll be there soon."

"I would not go there Viscount. There is much for you to do-" Bran started only to be cut off with a violent slam of a palm on the oak table.

"Sod things to do for today!" Gareth took his head up from the table, the small red splotch on his forehead looking rather angry but dying down quickly. It matched his flame of hair the Seneschal idly thought. "This is family. Other than my disgusting Uncle Gamlen and the rather sweet if forgetful Charade... family is something I don't have a lot of!"

"Viscount-" The Seneschal tried.

"Call me Gareth you overstuffed prig!" He stood up, the chair toppling back and he made no move to pick it up. "I'm heading to the barracks to discuss things with Aveline. Then I will go to the Hanged Man with the Captain. Is that ok?"

"As you say." He straightened out, clasping his hands together behind his back and puffing his chest out a little. Viscount Hawke had done a lot of good for Kirkwall in his so far month long tenancy as Viscount. He still needed the Seneschal to smooth over some matters and to advise - which Bran took in his stride, he was useful and would remain so.

* * *

**The Commander  
**

"He did what!" Vivian shook her head. That wasn't Anders. That wasn't Justice. It was neither the mage or Fade Spirit she'd known. "I just can't understand how it happened! Justice was killed during the Mother's attack on the Keep and Anders was with me."

"He did seem a little different after the fight." Nathaniel mused, swirling the whiskey in the bottom of the clay cup and knocking it back, grimacing at the sharp alcohol.

"We all were - it was horrid. You remember every broodmother you fight." She sighed. "I should have done something. Please continue with the story."

"Your assassin friend Zevran and I were talking of some adventures in this very booth. We heard the explosion and started running toward it. Anything that happens here you can be sure the Champion was close and we both owed him. We found him in the middle of a heated debate with the Knight-Commander, she attacked."

"Sounds like a Knight-Commander to me. But he wasn't a mage. You said he stabbed Anders for what he did. Killed him outright and his Dalish friend was sent away from the fight. Why would she turn on him?" Vivian slumped into her hands, staring blankly at the amber liquid at still in her mug. She reached out and downed the strong spirit, slamming it back down.

"The only reason he walked away from the fight when she died was that Knight-Captain, now Knight-Commander Cullen swore fealty to him then and there."

"Wait. Cullen?" She narrowed her eyes. "We're talking 'demons tried to entice me with your image' Cullen right? He was too broken to continue as a templar! He should have been sent to the nearest Chantry to serve as a brother! Not a Knight-Captain and Maker sake Knight-Commander of Kirkwall's Gallows!"

"The same. He's changed Viv. I don't think he's angry any more." Nathaniel grasped hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb over the simple gold band on her ring finger. He knew how she used to feel about that templar. How when he'd hurt her and she'd turned to Alistair... then Alistair had cast her aside. He couldn't help feel the possessive feelings surface about those two men who'd hurt this wonderful woman with her noble intentions and firm morals.

"Come on... we best be getting to Viscount's Keep. Cousin Gareth - if he's anything like me he'll be shitting himself." Vivian gave a very unladylike snort of laughter but clasped back at her husbands hand, showing him just how terrified she was. She remembered her mother and no other members of her family save for names kept in her Circle file. "I'm actually scared Nate."

"I'll be here. Stop fretting." The two Wardens stood up from the booth they were sat in, paying the coppers for their drinks.

"I'm more worried about being so close to the Gallows if I'm completely honest." She whispered. "I was here for five years before they moved me to Kinloch Hold." Vivian took a deep breath, instantly regretting the onslaught of piss, sweat and stale beer that assaulted her senses.

"I'm here." He soothed, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I still get the odd nightmare between the darkspawn ones." She admitted. Vivian steeled herself. She wasn't this simpering idiot. Morrigan thought she was strong, a fool but strong. That's why the witch taught her the ancient shapeshifting magics. Loghain had respected her and died to keep her in the world as a Grey Warden rather than a dead hero.

"How many times do I have to say I'm here for you to understand?" Nathaniel quipped, turning his head to comfort his wife with a peck on the cheek and promptly slamming into a solid wall of muscle and metal. "Maker's teeth!" He looked up from the floor, feeling rather embarrassed.

Oh Maker! Gareth Hawke looked down at the archer, stifling a laugh and helped him to his feet.

"Nathaniel! I see your arm got fixed." He pointed out. Nathaniel saw out of the corner of his eye Vivian freeze solid on the spot.

* * *

**The Viscount**

Gareth rounded into the barracks, finding Aveline engrossed in writing up a report, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. He might have called her endearing but then he might have got a metallic fist to the face. "Knock Knock Captain Aveline." He chimed as he entered the office.

"Hello Reth. Just finishing up the report on last night's raid of a smugglers den and I'll be right with you." Aveline didn't turn her attention from her writing, re-dipping her quill in the ink as she signed off on the report with her flourishing signature. Gareth liked it that she called him by the nickname. Only Bethany and his mother called him Reth. It made the warrior woman feel like family. "What can I do for you?"

"Hanged Man. Commander Amell-Howe." Gareth sighed. "Could you come with? Or Bran will have my guts for garters about me going about the city unaccompanied."

"You don't need a nanny Hawke." She leaned back in her chair, noting the way Hawke was fidgeting on the spot. The current Viscount was never one to hide his emotions - being a berserker he used them in a fight. He was worried. "But I'll come with you. The Seneschal's wrath is terrible indeed."

"Did Aveline just make a joke?" There was a slap of feet on stone and Gareth spun to the gravelled voice.

"Fenris! You can come too!" He brightened upon seeing the streak of black armour and mop of brilliant white hair. "How long were you listening?"

"Did I mention I was hiding from your Seneschal?" The corners of Fenris' mouth turned up. "He seemed to think you need a bodyguard O wise Viscount."

"Did the Broody Elf just make a joke?" Aveline retorted.

"Come on. Maybe we'll find Varric in the Hanged Man before we stumble into my cousin." Hawke muttered. O wise Viscount indeed.

The walk from the Keep to the Lowtown tavern was rather short, lowlifes knowing better than to sneak out of their daytime hiding spots to ambush both the Warrior Viscount, Captain of the Guard and frankly - scary looking elf that accompanied the two red-haired warriors. Fenris took a cursory glance into the Hanged Man just in case before they entered. Their encounter with Danarius there a couple of months back had been interesting to say the least, but it meant Fenris was more cautious when he went into the drinking establishment - if only to avoid the bloodstain at the foot of the stairs toward Varric's suite so he didn't have to stand on the blood of his former master.

With the Viscount leading the way they entered, Gareth giving a short wave to Corff for their usual, two mugs of non-watered down ales and a glass of the Aggregio Pavali that he'd started stocking at Hawke's request for his Tevinter friend.

Suddenly a shorter black-haired figure slammed into him. "Maker's teeth!" It exclaimed. Gareth looked down to see Nathaniel Howe on the floor, turning pink around the ears.

"Nathaniel! I see you got your arm fixed." He helped to archer up with a strong tug but his attention was on the completely motionless warrior woman whose hand he'd been parted from when he fell. He was sure he'd been told his cousin was a mage...

"_Creators what did they do to you da'fen!_" She gasped before her hands slammed over her mouth to silence herself. Gareth's eyes widened. Well he hadn't expected his cousin to sound Dalish...

* * *

**The Commander**

Now that was incredibly embarrassing. Vivian was sure she'd turned as scarlet as her hair. "I didn't mean that... I'm sorry!" She stuffed a fist into her mouth. The elf she'd just spoken to looked too shocked to register anything - he was just staring at her.

"What did you say?" His voice was a low baritone, and gravelled like he'd been dragged halfway down the deep roads on his throat without any water.

Vivian removed her fist, wiping the spittle on the length of navy gambeson that protruded from under her plate chestpiece. "Let me start over?"

"By all means. Commander Amell-Howe?" The red-haired Viscount quirked an eyebrow. "Let's go to Varric's suite. I think our resident storyteller will want to hear this."

"He won't believe it." Nathaniel gave an uneasy chuckle. He'd not believed Vivian when she'd first told him about Meddolwen.

* * *

**The Viscount**

The Warden-Commander, her husband, an ex-slave Tevinter elf, Captain of the Kirkwall guard and the Viscount walked into a dwarven suite. This still wasn't the strangest thing of the day and it definitely wasn't a joke. Gareth was too intrigued now to feel worried about the fact this woman was family. Varric passed him a shot of whiskey which he knocked back quickly before plunking himself down on the low stone chair next to his dwarven friend. "So Hawke - is this an early nameday present? The Warden!"

"If only." The berserker choked before handing the shot glass back. "Varric - Commander Amell-Howe. Commander - Varric. Introductions made... what happened a few moments ago?"

"You know you can call me Vivian. Or even Viv. Atrast tunsha Varric." The Commander leaned back in the chair she'd chosen opposite him.

"You speak dwarfish? Interesting." Varric drew out a notepad and a quill, dabbing it in his inkwell built into his table and jotting down everything so far. "Now start at the beginning."

"Yes. I would like to know too." Fenris was looking at the legendary Warden, his mossy eyes could burned a hole through her with the intensity of his gaze.

"This is difficult... but I'll try." She crossed her legs. "I_ met_ Meddolwen during the Blight in an ancient elven ruin."

"Meddolwen? Spelt as it's said?" Varric asked.

"Yes. Two 'd's. She was a mage from the time of Arlathan. An Arcane Warrior, a mage that fought with weapons rather than a stave."

"Most mages have a mace or blade on their stave though. And wouldn't that make her near a thousand years old?" Gareth stared at her incredulously. Already it sounded like something Varric had made up. "Do continue."

"I was going to... In the midst of battle she trapped her mind in her own phylactery, a mistake she regretted, a brilliant mind stewing for nigh on a thousand years with only it's memories for company. I found her in the ruins and she begged be to be let free so she could die."

"And so you made a deal with a demon. Every single mage." Fenris growled his head slamming hard into Varric's table.

"No. She imparted all her knowledge by a complete accident. And a part of herself stayed with me. Every so often - not that often mind you - she surfaces." Vivian took a deep breath. "I sort of share my head with her but I'm the main person. It's good whenever I recruit from the Dalish, the Dalish Wardens of Ferelden are the happier than say the Nevarran ones or the Antivan."

"So you are an abomination." Fenris muttered into the table, not daring to look up. "And what was it you called me?"

"Nothing of the sort my elven friend. I know everything she knew in life as if it were my own. No deal was brokered, when I die, she will too. I hold no respect for blood magic or mages weak enough to even think of dealing with demons. I'm the only Commander without a single blood mage in my ranks. As for what called you _da'fen _- It's elvhen for little wolf. Your markings are in the style of the dread wolf, Fen'harel, a pattern not used since the days of Arlathan. How they administered the lyrium without giving you vallaslin first though. It's worrying. You should be dead." Vivian sniffed. Her voice didn't waver.

Fenris looked up at her and his markings flickered for a moment. For her credit she didn't flinch. "And I think that's enough. Thank you for telling us cousin." Gareth stared daggers at Fenris. "And I knew my cousin wasn't a blood mage before you ask. Samson taught me the templar disciplines for dust and you know it. I would have smelt it." Just then Norah came in with the ales for the red-haired warriors, Fenris' wine, Varric's ale as well as two fairly clean glasses of sherry for the Wardens.

* * *

**The Commander**

Vivian was shocked, completely shocked when she'd seen the lyrium warrior with her cousin. Meddolwen couldn't help inserting her opinion on it, a set-back but it certainly broke the ice. She definitely didn't feel worried about meeting the Viscount of Kirkwall. "Now any questions cousin or are you just sitting there looking like a cat nabbed your tongue because you want to?" She gave him a wry smile. She could see the family resemblance, from the pale skin dotted with light freckles, bright red hair and brilliant blue eyes. They could have been brother and sister rather than cousins.

"A few. I will admit that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How come you lived in Ferelden? You have a Marcher accent. Tell me about yourself."

"I was twelve when I showed signs of magic. My mother died when a templar ran her through with his blade when she refused to give me up. I was taken to the Kirkwall Gallows without even time to mourn her. I was seventeen when there was an accident in Kinloch Hold and they needed more people, I was shipped over. I met Anders and First Enchanter Uri Surana on that boat and we became close friends. Eleven years later the Blight started. I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens, stopped the Blight and six years later I was sitting in a tavern with my Viscount cousin telling him all this." She shrugged.

"You say that so matter-of-factly. You mother dying in one sentence and then knowing a terrorist and a First Enchanter the next." Gareth couldn't help but stare at her. "So you're an Arcane Warrior I gather. That would explain the plate armour."

"And a shapeshifter. A witch of the wilds taught me." Vivian gave him a wry smile. "You should see my griffon."

"If you two weren't cousins I'd have said that was a come on Hawke!" Varric had long since stopped scribbling away and slapped his knee.

"Ha ha. I'm laughing with you Varric." Gareth's lips turned up into a small smile. "And I think I would. You didn't mention your husband though..."

"Yes love. What am I chopped livers?" Nathaniel drew her in from the side, kissing her quickly on the cheek before she batted him away.

"My cousin is right there Nate!" She squealed. "I met him in Amaranthine - he tried to kill me."

"You did deserve it." He chuckled. "I woudn't dream of doing it again mind you. Look where it got me, married to this bat."

"Hey!" Vivian gave him a playful bat on the arm. "I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and they shared an Antivan Kiss, rubbing their noses together.

"Zevran said he tried to kill you too... what is it with you and people who try to kill you?" Gareth gave a quick cough to bring them out of each other's embrace.

"You'll never know. Any way. I spoke to my Seneschal, a lovely man called Varel who still resides at the Vigil, even if he doesn't have the strength for his chain any more, and he told me that because Nate attempted to kill an Arlessa - namely myself - his life was forfeit. I had him conscripted then and there."

"You could have had me hanged." The archer smirked.

"You could have died in the Joining. To be honest I had Oghren and Anders - I needed more Wardens like there was no tomorrow. You just happened to owe me your life, either way you'd have died or had to devote your life to me."

"I recall I did - or was that a dream?"

"Keep dreaming dear." She gave him a pat on the hand.

"Why did you try to kill her!" Gareth was staring at the black-haired Warden as if he might have ripped the leg off of a chair and beaten him with it. Vivian found it rather sweet - not having met each other for an hour and already it felt as if they'd known each other forever.

"She killed my father and my family name was dragged in the dirt." Nathaniel hung his head. "He was a monster and I never saw it."

"He murdered Teryn Cousland in cold blood. Imprisoned Queen Anora and so many other nobles, templars, elves - torturing them, he was the one that sent Zevran to kill me, so many different things, each damming. He tried to kill me and failed when I rescued Queen Anora."

"Wow. And how did you two get past _that_!" The Viscount's eyebrows rose up together.

"A bit of time, me saving his ass when an ogre tried to rip of his broody face and a lot of patience." Vivian sighed. "It was worth it though."

"I doubt it. That Nathaniel Howe is trouble." Nathaniel grinned, a short chuckle escaping his throat.

"Not more trouble than he's worth dear. You should be kinder to that broody man, he's been through a lot." Vivian smiled brightly back at him.

"Get a room!" Varric half-hollered to which the Warden Mage made a lilting giggle.

"We got married nearly a year ago now. So now you know all about me... what about you Viscount?" Vivian leaned slightly over the stone table and picked up her glass of sherry, sipping it and holding it daintily by the stem.

"Call me Reth. Family does." He gave her a warm smile. "Let's see, do you want the beginning or the end of it - it's a rather long story."

"I think I have time."

* * *

**The Viscount**

Gareth gave a brief version of his life during the Blight Year, Vivian making comments on what was happening to her at the time when he asked.

"Then me and my sister Bethany, Beth and Reth mother used to call us. For not being a mage too - we were very close. We found out about this expedition into the deep roads." He drained the last of his ale away.

"The one that brought you all your money." His cousin remarked.

"Most of it. Some smart investments by yours truly helped." Varric laughed. "He might have pissed it away when my nug-humping brother caused Sunshine to get tainted."

"Why didn't Anders go with you? A Warden - a Healer, he should have gone."

"I couldn't get him to leave his clinic. I blamed him for a very long time for not telling me about the Grey Warden outpost." Gareth admitted. "Could she have been saved?"

"I honestly don't know. The longest I've ever managed was two weeks tainted. When 'The Mother' attacked Vigils Keep a lot of the people inside were tainted and had to be made Grey Wardens just to have a chance at living. The longer you survive the better you resistance but at the same time becoming a Warden could kill you outright. I can't say any more. Secrets and all." Vivian reached forward and clasped hold of his hand on his mug. "If I had known I would have been there within moments to save her or kick Anders up the ass into going."

"It's moot point now anyway. Bethany's dead, Anders is dead... everyone is." He chewed the inside of his lip. "I was always so idealistic, I wanted to make Kirkwall great. Save people and what did I do? I took my anger and went with it. I annulled the Gallows."

"I annulled Kinloch Hold." Vivian breathed.

"But you're a mage!" His eyes whipped up.

"And it had been taken over by the most powerful Pride Demon I ever encountered. The First Enchanter died in that fight so all mages that had been trapped in the tower had to be slaughtered in case of blood magic. Thankfully Uri had been in the Knight-Commander's office when Uldred started his domination and so was spared. But it weighed heavily on me for a long time."

"Could you have forgiven yourself if there was another blood mage in those ranks?" Fenris asked. Gareth was more than mildly shocked that his friend would speak to his cousin more after her revelations.

"No. They re-built the tower, this time without templars breathing down the necks of the mages. They are still there and do their duty but there hasn't been one instance of blood magic. Uri is a strict man, blood magic isn't tolerated, with him at the helm the templars aren't needed."

"I'm going to have to meet this man. I have a plan for the Gallows." Gareth mused. "So getting back to my story. Bartrand, Varric's brother, who was running the expedition didn't want us. We walked out of his office and got mugged. Varric stopped the man and told us we could join the expedition if we became partners. All we needed was fifty sovereigns. While scrounging up the money I met Isabela right over there in the Hanged Man." He pointed through the wall to roughly where the bar was. "Fenris during a job my previous boss Meeran sent me on. Merrill came with us when we returned Flemeth's amulet to the Dalish. Anders we sort of got stuck with when we had to look for maps into the deep roads."

"So that's where my maps went!" Vivian shook her head. "It was too much of a coincidence really. Maps going missing and him going. Velanna, Justice and Rolan all went missing on the same day I suppose but I should have looked into it."

"None of us knew what a conniving bastard the man was." Nathaniel gave his wife a lopsided grin. "Don't blame yourself."

"But I do! They were my maps that we bought back from the crazy dwarf. Anders took them! Do continue by the way."

* * *

**The Commander**

Vivian was at a loss, everything that had happened that had gone wrong for Gareth in the deep roads felt like her fault. It might have been a better idea if she'd never conscripted Anders. If she'd let Rylock do her duty. But dammit she'd needed Wardens.

"We went into the deep roads. Varric, Fenris, Bethany and myself. I couldn't see Isabela or Merrill liking the place much, Aveline would never have had the time to come along and I told you about Anders. We came out rich but one person lesser."

"I should have known. I'd have brought Anders back to Amaranthine and he would have been tried for his desertion."

"Could you have done that Viv? He was your friend at one point." Nathaniel said, his finger tracing the edges of his sherry glass.

"He not only deserted, if anyone knew him to be a Warden it reflected badly on all of us. A Warden blew up a Chantry!"

"What are you talking about?" Gareth asked.

"Desertion and blood magic are the biggest crimes in the Ferelden Wardens. Both warrant death." Nathaniel answered before she could speak. "My wife doesn't like people leaving her. She thinks what we do is one of the highest callings there is - personal life be dammed."

"A strict commander." The elf stated.

"But the best."

"It shows that the best person to lead is often one who isn't liked. I am liked because I'm such a nice person, I make time for public holidays, every Warden is equal in my ranks, people say I'm quite good at it all now. I'm not liked when we're three weeks down in the deep roads and all I can sense is more danger. I push my men hard to make sure we're always on the winning side."

"I think I like her." Vivian noted the Captain of the Guard's praise. "Treat them as people but keep the battle forever in your mind. I think it would be interesting to read some of your reports from your deep roads missions."

"Classified for the most part. I could make up one that doesn't go spilling all the Warden secrets if you'd like? I also have some books that might be of interest once you've got the Gallows sorted Reth."

"What sort of books?" He laughed. "Isabela always wants me to get her friend-fiction in the public library."

"Mainly spell tomes. Arcane Warrior, Dalish Keeper, Battlemagic, Spirit Healing. I have an extensive library and if I could get a treaty of sorts with you so I can recruit freely here? Mages, guards, templars, all sorts if they're able."

"And here I thought you were here to be a cousin. Not a commander." Nathaniel nudged her arm with his elbow. "I swear we went to a ball in Denerim and a certain Arlessa decided it would be a great idea to put up a recruitment banner. King Alistair laughed it off as you being you but Queen Anora was quite angry."

"They don't invite me to all the parties any more. Just the big ones they can't avoid sending an invitation about... their loss, the other nobles love me."

"That might have something to do with me actually." Vivian tore her attention from the group to look incredulously at Nathaniel.

"What? I thought you and Fergus got over it all. It's not because of him! No - I'm the trouble-stirrer here."

"King Alistair."

"Ah. Fair point."

"And would someone let me into this story?" Varric winked to Hawke. Vivian got the impression that the dwarf already knew and so rolled her eyes at him and drew a line across her lips.

"Not a word to you dwarf. I get the impression you'd tell everyone." For all the acting in the word Varric looked as if he'd been mortally wounded.

"For shame. The Warden is a tale too well known for my personal flair to embellish. Was it with a greased nug?" If his eye could have twinkled it would have.

"Varric this is my cousin!" Gareth laughed but still had the decency to look offended. "I think the nug would have to be greased."

"I am lost. What's going on?" Fenris regarded the banter between family and Varric.

"A story made up about me, a greased nug, Rivaini pirate, the King and a night of debauchery. You'd think they'd be tired of them by now." Vivian put a hand to her face. "All unfounded. I played Wicked Grace with her and got completely trashed."

"That's because I play to win sweetness." The whole group almost swivelled on the spot.

"Isabela!" Both the Warden and Champion chimed. "You know each other?"

* * *

**The Viscount**

Gareth was mildly amused. "Well I'll be. I never would have thought the Isabela you knew was the one I did."

He stood up and drew Isabela into a quick embrace. "How long are you back for?"

"Just a month. The sea always calls you back. Tell me, when did she get here?" The pirate pointed to Vivian, a suggestive smirk on her face.

"I got here in the morning. Since then they found out about Meddolwen, our card game and we got up to my cousin's deep roads expedition."

"Leave out the part about me and the Qunari will you?" Isabela gave Hawke a peck on the cheek. "I have a reputation to upkeep."

"We all know that part. The Qunari anyway. My cousin _is_ a rather famous man."

"So yes... three years later there was the Qunari incident... I duelled the Arishok and won, obviously, three years after that. Anders."

"Anders." Vivian growled. "I wish I'd never saved his sorry ass - or killed him myself."

"It might have saved us a lot of trouble." Fenris added.

"For what it's worth, it might have been better if I'd never met Justice. Anders himself was a rather nice man. Snarky, a real ladies man, always had a damned different earring for each day of the week. I preferred his gold hoop."

"Anders... Ladies man? Snarky? Earring?" Gareth could have sworn his voice rose an octave with each question.

"Yeah. Oghren called him sparklefingers because the ladies would giggle about this lightning trick. He called Oghren a mountain of belches. It always made me laugh when those two got drunk and wandered the halls of the Vigil insulting each other."

"Oghren is always drunk." Nathaniel chuckled. "Remember the time he invited me to one of their drinking nights?"

"And he said 'Bet Broody can't keep up.' You drank Anders under the table but I don't think it's possible to live after beating Oghren in a drinking competition."

"Broody! Andraste's tits that's what we call the brooding elf here!" Varric almost spat out his ale.

"I do not brood." Fenris grumbled.

"If you were any broodier ladies would have broody babies in your honour." Varric chuckled, clapping Fenris on the back.

"Got a 'Elfy' too? Velanna was Elfy, Nate was Broody, Anders was Sparklefingers, Justice was Creepy, I was Commander and I think Sigrun was Sunshine. Her name changed too often."

"I once called Justice creepy. bad reaction, telling you now." Gareth laughed.

"All we got was a sermon on how he embodied virtue and the fact he inhabited a corpse was a mere setback." Vivian smirked. "He was creepy though."

"Inhabited a corpse?" Gareth paled. "Ah balls."

"How dead was Anders when you killed him?" Vivian narrowed her eyes. She'd seen that look on Aura's face when Kristoff walked into the Keep. Half unbelieving and half fear.

"Stabbed him in the back."

"Balls indeed." Vivian agreed. "Have you had any reports of a walking corpse with magic?"

"I did but assumed it was a hoax." Aveline stood up. "There were a few after Hawke became Viscount. Just some teenagers who camped up in the Wounded Coast. They were laughing so I threw them out."

"We need to find him soon. The more time Justice walked round as a corpse the more time he went mad." Vivian got up from the table. "Lead the way cousin. I'm right behind you."

"Let's re-kill the abomination my friend." Fenris added.

"Nobody threatens this city while I breathe." Aveline stood and ensured her sword would come out of it's scabbard easily.

"We have to kill him again?" Isabela sighed. "Well you're not going without me."

"Did I say we were going?" Hawke looked at the group of fighters, his friends and lover already ready for the fight and his cousin and her husband helping each other adjust their armour so they could help. "It's felt like ages since I said it but I wish we could go a few days without fighting possessed mages."

"You're not coming with us?" Vivian snapped at the Viscount.

"I can't. Seneschal Bran might kill me. I trust you can lead people though?"

"I've led people for seven years, been a commander six. I'd have liked to see you fight though." She looked as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Good answer. Just wanted to make sure you wanted to do this. Let's go." He motioned to the door of the Hanged Man with his thumb. "But Bran really might have my guts for garters."

"You'll see 'The Warden' herself in action then." Vivian winked. "I'll run and get the rest of my Wardens from the ship."

* * *

The Anders Hunting Party was set, Merrill was already gushing over all the information that Gareth's cousin could impart on Dalish history, Fenris was practising against Isabela and Gareth both, speeding around them both, Aveline had a small contingent of guardsmen sorted and Varric was loading magazines of bolts ready for Bianca. But still no sign of either of the Grey Warden duo. Out of pure instinct Gareth looked up into the sky, it was nearing midday and the sun would be unbearable journeying up to the Wounded Coast. They were waiting outside the Kirkwall city gates. They really should be here by now.

"And you're sure that's where he was sighted guardsman?" Aveline strode up the line of guards.

"Yes ma'am." The guard gave a rough salute.

"Hawke - I thought you already killed Anders?" Merrill looked up to the warrior Viscount as he dodged a blow from Fenris' greatsword. "I mean, why do we have to kill him again?"

"The abomination still lives." Fenris breathed between lunging forward. There was a great squawk which drew all of their attention. Gareth kept his own greatsword in hand, scanning around for the source of the horrendous noise.

"Do we always get attacked when we're around you Hawke?" Varric quipped.

* * *

**The Commander**

The sky felt wonderful, the rush of wind between feathers. Vivian squealing in delight, the sound more like the harsh squalling of a griffon. Behind her the four other shapeshifter Mage Wardens, Reba, Cole, Lucius and Edrick made similar squawks. Their riders making attempts to hold both the reins and their ears at the same time.

The five griffons rounded down the green landscape to the meeting point, seeing Hawke and his companions all ready. Vivian landed hard into the soft ground, digging small clumps of the dirt with her talons.

"Shit Hawke. I think that's your cousin." Varric lowered his crossbow and made a low whistle. Vivian felt Nathaniel jump from her saddle.

"Lovely day for flying right?" He said in a very uncharacteristic light tone, patting the battle plate of his mount.

* * *

**The Viscount**

Gareth stared at the five huge creatures and the Wardens dismounting them. Each was decked in thick silverite plating edged in royal blue with foreboding looking spikes and blades attached to their forelimbs.

The one Nathaniel had dismounted almost purred when he patted her, the brilliant white feathers laced with vivid orange ones around the mane. There was a flash of white and where that griffon had stood, now was his cousin. "Oh and I wanted to call her Feathers!" Merrill moaned.

"I prefer Vivian. The black griffon is Reba." Black griffon gave a short nod. "The black and white piebald is Lucius." Piebald made a short chirrup. "The russet is Cole." Russet clicked his tongue. "And the white one is Edrick." The white griffon stood stoic on the ledge he'd landed on. "Well you don't have to stand there, normal forms this instant and introductions!" There was a blinding flash of light as the four other griffons transformed into three humans and an elf.

Reba was a slight woman standing in warrior plate. Her skin was the darkest he'd ever seen on a Rivaini and her hair was pitch black, cropped very short to her head. She gave the Hawke group a smirk. "I'm Reba and this is Pellic, my rider." She gave the blue leather clad elf that had jumped from her back a slap on the ass.

"Just casually of course." He winked.

"You're Dalish!" Merrill almost screamed. "_Aneth ara lethallin_."

"_Aneth ara da'lethallan_." He gave Merrill a short bow. "Of which Keeper are you?"

"Marethari. Yourself?"

"Zathrian."

"As interesting as this is - Pellic is rather boring. Myself - I'm extraordinary!" A young man, his long black streaked white hair that reached his mid-back in a ponytail made an extravagant bow, flames dancing in his hands. "Lucius Ollisinder at your service."

"Shove off Lucy. I'm Yves and I have to tame this flamboyant jerk." The Orlesian mage that was in a leather riding jacket over his robes sighed. "You get used to him after a while."

"Is there a reason you aren't a griffon Yves?" Hawke asked.

"I am a shapeshifter but I cannot grasp the Arcane Warrior arts. Alas to learn the griffon spell you need to be strong enough to carry your own armour." He gave a grin. "It means I'm not constantly on duty though. The griffons are always on duty."

"The price we pay for sheer awesomeness." Lucius remarked.

"Before these showboaters get carried away. Edrick May." A mage with shocking white hair and piercing blue eyes crossed his arms.

"He's normally very quiet. I'm Charlie, I normally do the talking." A scruffy, heavily tattooed dwarven warrior gave them a lopsided grin.

"And last but not least I'm Cole. the Commander found me in Amaranthine three years ago. My powers manifested a bit late. The kids were a bit shocked, the wife even more so." The russet haired elf smiled at them. "You'll find I'm the most normal griffon."

"I'm 'the wife' as he so nicely put it. Tallia and it's a pleasure to meet you all." A short elf gave her husband a squeezing side hug.

"I think that's enough introductions? We can get three per saddle, four if we squidge together. Do you have any clues on where Anders is?" Vivian calmed down her group of Wardens.

"The last he was seen was up at the tip of the Wounded Coast." Aveline reported.

"Let's get going then. I wish I never destroyed Anders' phylactery." Vivian shook her head. "Any blood mages here?"

"I thought you didn't approve of blood magic?" Hawke quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't. It doesn't mean it's not useful. I just don't have my Wardens using it. Imagine one of the most powerful mages you've ever met. Make them a Grey Warden and train them in volatile spells for a few years against a horde of monsters. Then make them an abomination. Not a good mixture."

"It least that's practical." Gareth mused. "Merrill knows some."

"Hawke you can't just blurt it out!" Merrill moaned. "What do you need blood magic for?"

"Ya could've asked me Commander. Templar abilities - I could smell her magic a mile off." Charlie chuckled. "And you can track Anders down. Does anyone have something he bled on?"

"There might be in his clinic. Then again a lot of patients bled into the cots there." Merrill furrowed her brow. "Hawke! Do you have your murdering knife?"

"Your murdering knife? And here I thought I was the only one that carried such a tool." Vivian smirked drawing simple blade from her belt. "Saved my life more times than I can count. I caught it in the side of a cliff face last year - gave me enough time to change into a griffon and fly up to continue fighting."

"I do Merrill." Gareth ignored the short story from his cousin. "The last person on the end was... Anders! Oh you clever little thing!" He gave the Dalish elf a quick hug before handing it over. Merrill gave the knife a testing sniff.

"I can track him using this. Let's find him then."

* * *

**The Commander**

With Nathaniel, Merrill and Isabela on her back, Vivian took off, keeping to the front of formation following the directions of the Dalish blood mage. Cole, Tallia, Gareth and Fenris were close behind, Lucius, Yves, Aveline and a guardsman behind them, Edrick, Charlie, Varric and a guardsman parallel to them and finally Reba, Pellic and two other guardsmen in the rear.

Isabela was whooping. "This is bloody fantastic!"

"I never did think I'd ride a griffon." Merrill cheered. "Turn more to your left."

"Keep it down. I'm steering here!" Nathaniel barked. Vivian made a shrill chirrup at his words. "Sorry, I'm holding the reins here. Vivian needs to concentrate to keep us airborne."

The sun was beating down with a strange heat for late summer but it was wonderful as a contrast to the whipping winds. Behind her Cole squalled in delight, causing both Isabela and Merrill to stop holding onto each other to clasp their ears. Vivian slowed when she felt their hands stop holding tight to her feathers as to not throw them off, speeding again once she was sure they were holding properly again.

"You silly man!" She heard Tallia berate her husband. "You could have had us killed." There was a moping squawk from the russet griffon. "And don't give me those baby griffon eyes. I'm not falling for it."

"Eyes on Vivian." Gareth reminded the elf. "I'm not getting lost with you three."

* * *

_And I'm leaving it here... I've decided to make this a multi-chaptered piece. Maybe with more than one adventure. Apollo xxx _


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: It turned from an estimated 2.5k word one-shot that I wanted to do into that 8k word chapter and that's just chapter one! And the characters refuse to give up with the ideas! Enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Remember to review - good or bad or even if you spot a spelling mistake!

* * *

**The Viscount **

Gareth was amazed at the magnificent creatures in action. Griffons... he was sure Merrill was cataloguing this as one of the best days of her life. He was pretty sure he was too. From their powerful hind legs that propelled them up into the air for flight, their muscular shoulders that supported incredible huge wings, glossy feathers, deadly looking beaks and talons on both fore and hind limbs... they were creatures of warfare. No doubt about it. The continuing fact that each of the Warden Mages that were accomplished enough to have been taught the griffon spell were also Arcane Warriors - capable of hefting weapons that even he might have strained a muscle over and still be decked in thick plate armour... that was something Gareth would have to ask about when he had the chance... where did the armour go when they became griffons? It obviously changed into the battle harness plate the griffons were wearing but that was just confusing. Armour was armour.

"We're close!" He heard Merrill yell over the rush of the wind.

"Hold on!" Each of the usual riders called back to the extra passengers. Gareth gripped with his legs into the saddle and his knuckles turned white while grasping at the russet feathers.

His stomach almost flipped as Cole went into a fast dive, the rocky ground coming faster and faster towards them. Almost twenty feet from a very bloody death their angle changed and they almost fluttered gently to the ground. Landing secure he slumped and slithered off the griffon down the strong wing that was sloped to the ground. Adrenaline coursed thick through his veins and he had to pant heavily to calm the beating of his heart. "Shit Hawke - I couldn't even make up a story that crazy!" Varric was emptying his stomach on the ground after he spoke. Gareth almost wanted to do the same.

Isabela rushed over to him and he stumbled back as she wrapped her legs around him. "I knew this would be fun!"

"Yeah fun..." He felt so dizzy.

"You get used to that." Tallia landed gracefully on the ground. "You should go on an overnight flight to Antiva then have a sharp landing like that. The first time I did my legs were like jelly." There was a flash of light and the heavily armoured elven mage was standing next to his wife.

"You love it." He chuckled before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Try actually flying non-stop to Antiva. Then tell me how tired you feel."

"It was certainly an experience." Fenris admitted.

"Are you saying magic is useful?" Gareth arched an eyebrow to his friend.

"The Grey Wardens obviously know how to use it without resorting to demons." The elf replied. "I will admit being surrounded by mages is disconcerting."

"Just as being near one of the fabled lyrium warriors is odd Fenris." Pellic was sauntering over and checking through his quiver. "Does anyone have my poisoned arrows? The deathroot ones. They're missing." Tallia immediately pulled her own quiver from her back and smiled.

"Swapped by accident again it seems. To you have my templar tempered ones?" She handed the quiver over and Pellic strapped it on.

"I have the ones imbued with silverite strands. Nate I have your arrows!" He yelled. Nathaniel jumped nimbly from Vivian's back just before she changed into human form again in a bright flash of light. He jogged over to their position and pulled his quiver off his back.

"Templar arrows. What happened?" He took the proffered quiver from Pellic and thrust out the quiver he'd had on his back.

"That's mine!" Tallia nabbed the outstretched quiver. "We should colour code one of these days."

"Is there a reason archers were mainly paired with the griffons?" Hawke asked as Isabela was wiping a fly that had caught on her dagger off on the sole of her boot.

"Ranged fighting... griffons may fight up close but the rider has some limitations." Vivian was striding toward them, answering the question. "Yves is a mage so fights with his staff, plus he's the only one who can put up with Lucius for periods longer than two months non-stop. He reverted not not speaking a word of common once. Lucius picked up Orlesian too easily though."

"And Edrick won't work with any of the other archers or mages on his back. I can jump off no problem and it's a good thing to have a templar around." Charlie chuckled. "The emissaries in the deep roads don't stand a chance."

"I'm surprised you all work together so well actually. No arguments about mages and templars while you're desperately trying to concentrate cousin?" Gareth gave Fenris and Merrill a sharp glare and the two elves shifted uncomfortably.

"No. Normally moaning about sore feet or when the last wine shipment arrived." Vivian smiled. "New recruits always bring the argument back for a while but it settles down. As I said to you - all my Wardens are equal within their ranks. Juniors are all juniors whether mage, warrior or rogue, seniors are seniors, lieutenants are all lieutenants. The Griffons are all a bit special I suppose but I have the Silvers which are the elite warriors who are Reavers and Berserkers - they're like a darkspawn siege engine each. Then there are the Invisibles... Assassins trained with both Shadow and Legionnaire of the Dead scout techniques. There isn't a sharlock crafty enough to get past them. I've never had any of these elite Wardens fail me."

"Wow. Viscount Hawke... I'm planning a visit to Amaranthine when I can." If Gareth had ever heard Aveline in awe, now was the time.

"Any time Guard Captain." Vivian smiled broadly. "But I believe we have a 'dead' Warden to go and kill. Has anyone felt his presence yet or am I sending Nate Tallia and Pellic scouting?"

"Sorry Commander - nothing." Edrick, whom it seemed perpetually had his arms crossed, frowned grimly.

"Right. Pellic, Tallia, Nate - move out scouting manoeuvres three. Yves, Charlie and I will set up a base here with my cousin and the group he assembled. Cole, Reba, Lucius, Edrick - we need fast and small. I think a few hawks would be surprisingly fitting to search? Search manoeuvres two." The commander almost giggled at her own joke. "I'll leave you to issue orders to your friends Reth?"

"Isabela and Varric with Vivian's scouts. Merrill should go too seeing as she can track Anders with his blood. Fenris and myself will stay here with Yves, Charlie and Vivian. Aveline - over to you and the guards." Gareth watched as the five rogues and blood mage headed off, Isabela giving him a passionate embrace before leaving, Nathaniel and Vivian sharing a rather chaste kiss, Pellic and Reba some whispers that caused the griffon to darken further in a blush and she gave him a very teasing squeeze on his ass. Tallia and Cole hugged and he kissed his wife on the cheek before springing from her, jumping into the air and transforming into a russet coloured hawk. Reba, Edrick and Lucius rolled their eyes before taking off into a run and following the elven mage in the sky, the black, white and piebald hawks following the russet. It was quite a sight to see armoured hawks with miniature axe/staves strapped to their talons.

"Right men. We don't know exactly what we're up against. If you see anything report back here." Aveline addressed the four guardsmen she'd roped into coming along. "And I mean anything. If you think you see something I want you back here. Groups of twos. Quick March!" The guards scrambled a salute to their captain before pairing off and heading in the opposite direction of the scouts and hawks. Aveline joined Gareth, Fenris, Vivian, Yves and Charlie.

"So cousin. I'm guessing you've done something similar?" Hawke asked.

"I've had to track rogue Wardens before yes. Never an abomination Warden. This seriously marks my record." She shook her head with a smirk on her lips. Charlie stabbed the ground with a telescopic pole he'd drawn from his belt and attached a bright red scarf to it before extending the pole up nearly thirty feet. It swayed slightly but seemed sturdy enough "Thanks for that Charlie. The hawks should see that a mile off."

* * *

**The Commander**

It had been playing heavily on Vivian's mind during the whole journey what they were going to do with Anders/Justice. But now they had to be close.

"I have a question Viv; your armour and weapons. When you shapeshift..." Gareth trailed off.

"Six years ago when Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep were attacked by The Mother... the best smith in Ferelden happened to be in residence. While Anders, Nate Sigrun and myself all defended Amaranthine, he was tainted in the attack, as was his lover. Wade... he makes all the armour and weapons. Each is crafted to the right design but adapted to the unique specialisations of the wearer. The griffons - the Arcane Warrior/Shapeshifters have enchantments that react to our spells. Herren makes sure the artist gets paid properly." Vivian passed her gauntlet to her cousin who traced his fingers over the runes imbued in it before handing it back.

"Gotta love old Wade 'But I haven't finished adding the filigree detailing to the epaulettes yet! You'll look like barbarians!' Sodding stone-crazy that man." Charlie gave a good belly-laugh. "I'm not letting him touch my parade armour ever again."

"I had a similar problem a few years ago." Aveline sympathised. "I got the thing stuffed with straw and mounted on the ramparts."

"I knew I liked you!" The dwarf clapped her on the back of the knees.

"I got recalled to Weisshaupt after the attack... well after the massive party and Joining Ceremony we had to hold for the tainted. I had to fly naked up there because my armour wasn't ready. I had my staff and a pack with my robes between my talons. All the way from Ferelden to the Anderfels. You should have seen their faces when a griffon landed in the fortress." The commander bent double laughing. "The First Warden nearly shit himself."

"So you were the first griffon they'd seen?" Gareth asked.

"First since the fourth Blight. You see - and this actually is a secret. Griffons were never actual creatures. Too big. All the fabled griffons were actually Warden Mages. A secret inside the order that was lost. I got commended about it."

"Merrill is going to be so upset. She's always wanted a baby griffon of her own." Her cousin gave her a broad grin.

"I'll break it to her gently then."

"Tell her all you know about the Dalish and she'll be much less heartbroken." He gave a short laugh.

"I'll send a book, it's too much for a conversation... Yves can you scale the pole and keep a look out for the hawks? They'll be first back if I'm any guess." Yves grinned.

"Of course Commander!" Yves flashed white for a moment before scuttling up the pole as a giant corrupted spider. He landed nimbly on the tiny flattening of the top and used one of his eight legs to shield his eyes from the sun as he peered at the sky. Vivian giggled at him.

"Makes me wistful of when I first learnt shapeshifting. I spent so long just as a spider there was a rumour that a spider killed the Archdemon."

They stayed waiting for a few more hours, the cousins exchanging stories, Aveline picking Vivian's brain over troop movements and training, Fenris learning more about the meaning of the lyrium etched into his body and how having vallaslin tattooed over the top may help the pain he felt, Charlie and Gareth swapping some of the templar knowledge they both shared, Yves occasionally jumping down the thirty feet to relieve himself... it was rather boring if informative.

* * *

"Then... Oghren jumped on the broodmother and kicked her teeth out while she vomited onto his foot! Roderick was struggling with a sharlock on his back and Oghren fell right on top of them!" Charlie wiped a finger under his eye. "Sodders are scary up close. Worst one was a qunari broodmother. Lost a few in that fight."

"So you're a lieutenant? How many to you have in your personal command?" Aveline posed.

"Three mages, Roderick is the only rogue I have, four warriors and yours truly. Anyway-" Charlie was cut off with a hand signal from Vivian.

"There's at least three Grey Wardens getting closer." She muttered, standing up and looking out into the late afternoon sky.

"Shhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt! " Varric burst into the clearing, Pellic, Nate, Tallia, Isabela and Merrill close behind, the four archers running backwards and firing arrows and bolts as fast as possible and Merrill wrapped in stone armour, her staff twirling with the ferocity of the spells she was hurling at whatever was attacking. Isabela was waiting ready with her daggers.

"Come and hit be you bastards!" She yelled.

Gareth, Charlie and Fenris drew their respective broadswords, Aveline her sword and shield, Vivian her axe/staff and Yves sprang from the flagpole, launching himself to where the archers where firing. "Looks like the fight came to us cousin!" Gareth grinned before following Fenris and Charlie in a frontal charge on their assailants.

* * *

**The Viscount**

Gareth felt the old adrenaline coursing through his veins as he started running and he cleaved straight forward into the walking skeleton in his path, the bones skittering away. Ha! His vision was clouding over with the red veil that always dropped during a fight, but it was enough that he could see the shades and rage demons getting drowned in arrows.

Fenris ghosted past the warrior Viscount and slammed through two skeletons, the ghastly things shattering to pieces to the onslaught of lyrium warrior and his blade of mercy. Mercy indeed!

Yves in his spider form was pulling apart skeleton after skeleton, chucking bones at the shades still advancing.

Hawke snapped fully into gear and there was nothing in the way. Yes! He charged in full force, his broadsword meant death to all the enemies who dared cross him. He barely registered anything else.

It was only as Vivian barrelled through the veritable horde as a griffon, her bladed talons knocking out a chunk of the skeletons, demons and shades that he noticed anything.

Aveline had through sheer determination backed a group of the monsters into the perfect spot for the archers to pick them off easily and she dealt with those that stepped out of that spot with her sword and shield.

A wall of molten demon bubbled from the earth, the heat was overwhelming as fire crackled around Gareth. Enough! There was a burst of ice that stuck the demon of rage solid and he lashed out at it with a strong swipe of his sword. The demon erupted into tiny pieces and Vivian was squalling a battle-cry and shooting more ice at the horde with her staves/axes that were her bladed talons.

Four more griffons descended on the group shortly after - attracted by their commander's call, tearing up the battlefield in a similar fashion. The four warriors were making light work of any who so dared attempt cross them, arrows and bolts were retrieved from corpses as they advanced and re-fired into the horde, the three Warden archers working in shifts of firing and retrieval so arrows were steady. "Bianca that was beautiful!" Varric cheered as a bolt pierced through three skeletons at once.

"Where are these bastards all coming from?" Gareth hollered over the din of battle.

"We sensed Anders. It seems he sensed us!" Nathaniel called back.

* * *

The battle over, there were a few groans from the rogues of the group, their leather armour not as sturdy as the metallic casing the Arcane Warriors and regular Warriors wore. "Coming Nate!" Vivian dropped to the floor and started her lumbering run toward her husband, her hands already lit with blue as she edged closer. A spider with similar blue (eight) hands was scuttling from injured person to injured person.

"I have never seen mages so relentless." Fenris breathed heavily.

"It's Grey Warden training. We need to fight almost non-stop for days on end." Yves breathed as he knitted together the gash on the elf's arm, his voice sounding odd coming from a spider. Orlesian spider sounded so high-pitched! The Grey Wardens didn't bat an eyelid at it but Isabela, Varric and Merrill were laughing at it. Undeterred by the laughter he continued. "My own regime is three hours of meditations nightly to build on my inner willpower."

"Yeah, the ponce won't talk for ages." A rather scratched and panting looking Lucius laughed. "What did you think of the griffons in action then Champion?"

"Impressive. You arrived with a timing even Varric couldn't have written any better." Hawke nudged his dwarven companion.

Varric stopped laughing for a moment to clasp a leather glove to his chest as if in great pain. "You wound me Hawke! I could have written that - nobody would have believed it but I could have written it!"

"That's how Grey Wardens used to fight the darkspawn and Archdemons." Vivian smirked as she finished up her healing on her husband. Standing straight she surveyed the battlefield. "Who'd have thought a Fade Spirit would bring demons into the world?"

"It's like Corypheus all over again." Varric groaned. "Blondie went all Justice-y and summoned them then. Not this amount though."

"It's worse than blood magic. Anders wasn't like this." Vivian shook her head. "We need to get closer to him without his little army."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my deadly sex goddess. I thought I saw orange feathers!" There was a few arrows notched and blades drawn but both Gareth and Vivian held hands up to their companions to get them to back down.

"Zev!" Vivian squealed when the Antivan elf came into view, running into and knocking him to the ground in a hug. "When did you get here!"

The two old friends seperated and Vivian took a step back from him."Mi amiga! I heard the squalling and remembered it from the Battle of Denerim. Leliana looked so ravishing atop a griffon firing arrows at that..." He trailed off, Nathaniel was glowering at him. "Your new rider?"

"My husband, you missed the wedding Zev!" Vivian snorted and gave Nathaniel a peck on the cheek. "Anyone in your life?"

"Great apologies. Alas, it is the life of a dashingly handsome bachelor for me. It is good to see you smile again my dear."

"It's good to smile. I trust you've met my cousin, the Viscount of Kirkwall?"

"But of course. Although he was simply the Champion last we met." Zevran flashed a smile that was both as friendly as it was worrying.

"He's not the worst murderer I've ever met." Gareth shrugged.

"Are we all not murderers?" Vivian mused.

"Only some of us were convicted." Charlie burst into laughter. "Put it here elf. I've heard lotsa stories about this one."

"Another drunken dwarf? Are you collecting them?" Zevran arched an eyebrow at the Warden-Commander.

"Ain't drunk. Just the way I am. He's a bit fragile isn't he Viv?" Said dwarf looked the Antivan up and down.

"So you intend for me to pick up my daggers and come to fight like the old days? Mi amiga, you are too predictable." Zevran rolled his eyes.

"Charlie, he's too quick to be hit by mere weapons, plus of course - you belong to me or did you forget?" Vivian fluttered her eyelashes.

"He's your slave?" Fenris grabbed his cousin by the neck so quickly and hoisted her up in the air. Almost as quickly there were three archers with arrows trained on the glowing elf. "I almost thought you different from other _mages_."

"Drop her." Nathaniel growled, edging so close to Fenris that his arrow was a inch from his cheek.

"I am no slave my friend." Zevran had a dagger under Fenris' neck in a flash. Vivian was dropped gracelessly to the floor, choking for air. "You should not assume. She allowed me to live after I tried to kill her and in exchange I offered our dear Warden my services whenever she needs them. In a sense she owns my blades, for without her mercy I would be rotting in a Ferelden ditch."

"Maker's toenails! Meddolwen really -_cough_- should have told me how much pain lyrium warriors could inflict."

* * *

**The Commander**

After extensive healing from Yves and a forced apology from Fenris, Vivian finally managed to breathe properly but Nathaniel was both hovering over her like a mother hen and glaring with unveiled hatred at the lyrium warrior. "I said I'm fine Nate!" She snapped.

"I can't believe that just happened." Merrill was shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "Fenris you should have known that she's not like the magisters!"

"Why does it always boil down to mages with everyone?" Gareth was pacing backward and forward. "I've had enough with this."

"I've had enough with people trying to kill me. Hasn't stopped any yet." She smirked. "And stop worrying. I'm thirty-four years old and have survived through quite a bit to be here. Haven't we got my soon to be ex-Warden to hunt down?"

"Yes. I just want to make sure that you'll be ok cousin." He smiled warmly. Those words - they filled her with such happiness. Something that had been missing for such a long time and she'd never known. Familial love. It set fire to the cockles of her heart.

"I'll make it, I'm sure. Next time my words will be better picked." Vivian dusted off the dirt from her greaves and the navy gambeson that protruded from under her chestpiece.

"I am sorry." Fenris grunted. "I haven't yet been able to forgive nor forget what the magisters did to me."

"Look, I'll be truthful about this. You aren't the first person who'll attempt to kill me for being who I am. I highly doubt you'll be the last. I'm used to it. I'm the only mage Commander of the Grey Wardens - and that was a big problem when I started, seeing as Tevinter doesn't even have a mage Commander of the Grey. Plus being female to boot. Ferelden and Orlais are the only countries who have had female Commanders." Vivian reached out with a gauntlet for a handshake. "Let's start over. Else I might be forced to conscript you."

"Conscript?" He eyed the hand offered. "I'd prefer not to..." Fenris shifted from foot to foot, still staring awkwardly at her extended hand.

"Ah of course. No vallaslin. You find it hard to touch people..." Vivian withdrew her hand.

"You mean Fenris is Dalish?" Merrill gasped. "I can give him some vallaslin, I have my inking tools in my home in the Alienage!"

"Pellic can do it. Meddolwen and he are best friends." Vivian saw the look of horror that graced the lyrium warrior's face, the thought of having Merrill come anywhere near him as he hadn't blanched at the thought of Pellic doing the tattooing. It was true, Pellic would be able to give Fenris his vallaslin and he was best friends with the ancient elf in residence in her head. So all in all it was probably the best idea she'd recently had about anything with the walking piece of history that Meddolwen just wanted to have documented.

"Now before we continue talking of conscription and vallaslin... we have Anders to deal with." Gareth physically put himself between commander and tevinter elf.

"Too right. Nate, I assume you felt Anders' presence..." Vivian trailed off.

"I did."

"Then lead the way. Weapons at the ready people. I expect a lot more resistance." There was a grumble and a few 'taskmaster' and 'slavedriver' comments passed about the Wardens assembled. The latter receiving heated glares from Fenris. If she wasn't so sure her life blood would be all over the floor - she might have actually conscripted the elf for trying to kill her. It was almost a pastime collecting people who tried to kill her.

* * *

The shades, reanimated skeletons and rage demons were thicker and faster the closer the familiar thrum-burn on the taint that was Anders pierced into her veins. It had been a good six years since she'd felt it. Yet she'd become intimately familiar with it during that short time they'd been together in Amaranthine. Shared tents with Alistair during the Blight attested to how quickly one could accustomed to it. Being the first and only Griffon during that time had meant scouting and surveillance with a ranged fighter (namely Nathaniel, Anders or Velanna) on her back was commonplace. Even Sigrun and Oghren had been up in the air with her. Every Warden was tested on their flight handling skills. She knew all her Wardens by their unique thrum-burn, become attuned to it from field exercises and excursions into the deep roads. It had saved lives to know who was arriving and leaving. Now - hopefully it would save lives.

They entered the cave bloodied and bruised from near constant battle and the thrum-burn was searing in intensity. It hurt. It never hurt. Something was odiously wrong. The fighting it seemed for the moment at least - was over. The group, seven mages, six rogues and four warriors descended deeper, it was strange how disconcerting the enveloping darkness was for their task. Up in front Yves held a ball of flames atop his staff. "Can someone please tell me it's not just us sodders who feel wrong down here?" Charlie gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Mi amiga it does feel wrong." Zevran ghosted near her ear, Vivian shuddered. Yes. It does feel wrong. Completely. Considering the life or death fighting they'd done to get here - it was almost chilling.

"Oh sacré Andraste!" Yves made a quick gesture of the blade of mercy that stabbed Andraste as she was on the pyre, his hand curling reflexively to his stomach and the prayer rolling off his tongue in quick-fire Orlesian.

"Yves! Qu'est-ce que c'est?" (What is it she quickly translated) Lucius was by his riding partners side in an instant. "Fuck a duck! Commander... Guard Captain... Viscount! You might want to see this!"

The three people in positions of power pushed forward. Vivian might have been sick. No - even chucking up the extensive breakfast she'd had so many hours ago felt like it wouldn't be enough. Those poor guardsmen. They were mutilated. She stepped up to their bodies and crouched with a clicking of her knees. "There isn't even blood left in them." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. _That's because it's all over the cave walls. _They were puffed in their shredded armour, the cold settled on their bodies and contorting their already horrifically tortured flesh into unnatural states of death.

"Anders is going to answer for this." Aveline was stoic as she stared at them. "Nobody lays a finger on my guardsmen without paying. He's just pissed off the Captain of the Guard."

"I'm so sorry Aveline." Gareth put a gauntlet clad hand on her shoulder. "I'll let you gut him if you like."

"I think it'll be me who does that." Vivian breathed. "I made the bastard a Warden. I saved him from tranquillity. I got Justice out of the fade somehow. It seems fitting that I end him."

"Agreed." Both Gareth and Aveline pursed their lips after their joint word. Vivian gave them a curt nod and they continued past the corpses at the lead of the Commander of the Grey.

They were getting closer with every step.

* * *

The group found themselves in a spacious cavern. Vivian narrowed her eyes at the figure standing in the distance. His dark feathered pauldrons were ruffled, his whole countenance wept agony. "I knew you'd come after me Commander." The words were softly spoken.

"Just tell me why Anders." Vivian choked on her words as Anders turned to face them. "Why did all of this happen? How did it happen? I thought you were finally happy with the Grey Wardens! I'd never seen you so happy!"

"For what it's worth I'm sorry it had to be this way." His skin cracked and blue light shone from beneath the pallid, abused skin. "YOU NEVER CARED FOR THE MAGES RIGHTS! A MAGE YOURSELF AND YET YOU NEVER DID A THING!"

"You are so wrong." Vivian stepped forward, away from the group and the overly protective grasp of Nathaniel. "I freed mages from their chains by the only way I could. I make them Wardens. I made Uri Surana the First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold."

"YET FOR ALL OF IT THE ABUSES OF THE TEMPLARS CONTINUE."

"Aren Junar Gallus!" Vivian almost screamed his name. "I want to speak to him! Justice is not what you have perpetrated. You have defiled the very core beliefs of the Grey Wardens, the Mages and of Justice itself! You are not a victor in any way, shape or form!"

"I AM JUSTICE! I-" An arrow whizzed past her ear and imbedded in Anders' neck. The shaft gleamed with silverite threading. Nathaniel! "YOU THINK A MERE ARROW WILL STOP ME?" Maniacal laughter filled the stone cavern. It was fear inducing madness personified. Shades and skeletons rose unceremoniously from the ground and started advancing... the group took a deep breath in and chaos descended on the meeting.

* * *

**The Viscount  
**

The battle was brutal to say the least. Berserker rage crashed alongside the trained templar moves, the bullheaded determination, the lyrium ghosting. Eldritch vines and scorching fire with spine-rattling ice and teeth numbing lighting. Creatures of fantastical sizes and lethality sprang forward... arrows and bolts flying with pinpoint accuracy, daggers clashing with bone and smoke billowing from dying shades. It all coalesced into one mind-boggling slew. One huge arc of a sword. Gareth was flagging and fumbled for the stamina draught on his belt loop when rejuvenating magic crept through his pores. A spider winked at him and saluted before scrambling atop skeleton after skeleton.

Energy renewed Gareth turned into a walking weapon, his sword almost singing with the power he wielded as he slaughtered everything in his path that was not friend.

It was almost sudden how the battle din stopped. Fenris was holding the possessed mage he'd called 'friend' by the neck and Charlie was smiting for all his worth. "Aren is it?" The rage died down as quickly as it had taken hold. "You never told us your real name."

"I was one of the few who did." Vivian huffed, she was leaning heavily on one leg but her teeth were gritted together in a scowl. Her staff was posed under his neck. "Tell me _Anders_ what was it that made you do it? Tell me before I kill you."

"I... I... I was weak." Then his head was seperated from his neck in a swift move.

"Burn his remains. Spirits can possess the dead." Vivian almost slumped with the effort of holding herself together. Near on six years of fighting and living afterwards worked in action as Gareth rushed forward and controlled her descent to the floor. He was aching with every movement.

"It's over cousin." He breathed, watching the way her eyelashes fluttered with tiredness. "He's dead and Reba is burning his body."

"THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME." The phantom voiced filled the spookily quiet cavern before dying down.

"Justice is back in the Fade." Yves put a cloth covered hand, bandaged already on his shoulder. "We did more than stop him."

* * *

Healed, bandaged, bruised, cut up, flagging but alive. That was the state of everyone as they all entered The Hanged Man. Varric was the first in his eyes gleaming as he rushed to his princely suite to grab a sheet or hundred of vellum and his quill. The words "Don't wanna forget every detail." On his lips. Gareth couldn't help but laugh at the normalcy of it. Varric always did this when they came back from any mission or quest.

"Corff! I'm paying tonight. All these black and blue people are on my tab!" Gareth hollered to the bartender. There was a scrabbling of people to chairs and he found himself seated next to Isabela and Vivian, Nathaniel opposite his wife, Zevran next to him and Varric had somehow perched himself at the head of the table. Aveline had excused herself to the Keep on the way back. Paperwork and informing families of death being her reasons. He couldn't blame her.

"That's very kind of you Reth." He smiled when Vivian said that. That made it four people who called him that. Charade, Aveline and on occasion Isabela.

"Least I can do Viv." She gave him a warm smile back. It filled him so much to see that smile.

Yves crept up on him. How he'd done it he didn't know. But somehow... "You will invite us back in seven months right?" Gareth swivelled on his stool.

"What?" The mage motioned with his eyes to Isabela.

"Two months gone."

"I heard that!" Isabela was glaring daggers at the Orlesian. "I'm not."

"You certainly are!" He winked at the Viscount. "I'd think of some good girl names. It looks to be a bouncing baby girl."

"I'm going to be an Auntie!" Vivian was handed a short glass of sherry and she raised it to him. "To my future niece."

"Oh no!" Isabela cradled her head into the space between his chin and collarbone.

"Does this mean I have to make an honest woman of you now?" His eyes glinted with the joke but his head was filled with the thoughts of a beautiful little girl, her cheeks rosy and her skin the gorgeous dusk of her mother. Luck would dictate she'd be ginger... if such a thing were possible.

"The day Gareth Hawke makes an honest woman of Isabela is the day Isabela gets to touch Bianca. And the day I tell the story of her name." Varric cheered and knocked his stone mug with Vivian's sherry glass before downing a hefty portion of the swill inside.

Isabela lifted her head from her favourite position under his chin. "Oh you're on dwarf."


End file.
